iCome Back to Seattle - an iCarly Fan-fiction
by allthecoolnamesaretakendamnit
Summary: Carly Shay has lived in Italy for the last two years with her father, dropping everything from her old life and packing everything on a whim before moving after a drop-of-a-hat decision. She left her brother, best friend, potential love interest and internationally acclaimed web show. But what happens when two years have passed and Carly comes back to Seattle?
1. Chapter 1 - On Fire

iCome Back to Seattle

A FANFICTION CONTINUATION FROM 'iCarly: iGoodbye'

WRITTEN BY allthecoolnamesaretakendamni t

NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENDED. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DAN SCHNEIDER.

CHAPTER ONE  
On Fire

Carly's heart raced rapidly in her chest, as she unlocked the door to her apartment. What had changed? What had stayed? Had _they _changed?  
She pushed the door to apartment 8-C of Bushwell Plaza gently open while dragging in her suitcases and scanned the living room area she was so familiar with.  
Everything was there, nothing noticeable had changed.  
Apart from the humongous Pak-Rat arcade machine besides the counter top that held her pear computer.  
Carly smiled. She had gotten use to Spencer's odd antics and eventually came to love his imaginative inventions. It was much better than what the alternative of what could've been if Spencer had continued to pursue his studies to be a lawyer. But where was Spencer now?  
"Spence', I'm home!" Carly called out.  
Only silence greeted her.  
"Spencer? It's me, Carly!"  
She waited until she heard faint rapid thumps of footsteps coming from the second level of her apartment.  
"Spence-" Carly began but was quickly cut off by a loud wail.  
"CARLYYYY!"  
Carly looked up to the source of the noise to be greeted by the sight of Spencer in a flashing leotard.  
"What are you-" Carly started.  
She never finished, as Spencer quickly sprinted down the stairs and ran towards her with open arms.  
"CARLYYYYY!" he yowled just as his arms wrapped around Carly's petite frame and engulfed her into the tightest bear hug Spencer could manage.  
"Spencer!" Carly giggled as she wrapped her arms around him to return his hug.  
"Carls, I _miss _you _so _much!" He sobbed into her head.  
"Me too." Carly sighed.  
It wasn't the same in Italy without her brother. Her father had be constantly absent because of his work, and the friends she had made at school just wasn't _them_. Sure they video chatted online, but throughout the years they had contacted each other less and less and it had been months since Carly last saw Spencer, and even longer since she saw Sam or Freddie.  
After what seemed like hours, Spencer finally released Carly from his bear hug and held both her hands in his. "How was Italy?"  
"Oh you know, _Italian_." Carly shrugged evasively.  
Spencer chuckled appreciatively.  
"How's Seattle since I left?" Carly asked curiously.  
"Oh you know, same old same old, but it wasn't the same without you." Spencer smiled sadly as he guided Carly to their beloved couch.  
"I missed this place so much." Carly sighed.  
"I miss seeing _you _here, Carls." Spencer retorted.  
"It's good to be back." She grinned.  
"It's good to _have _you back." Spencer grinned back.  
_And it's also good seeing you again_, Carly thought to herself.  
It was a moment until she motioned towards the Pak-Rat arcade at the corner of the room. "What's with the Pak-Rat arcade? I thought you threw it out after the little episode with Sasha Striker." She frowned lightly.  
Spencer hesitated. "_Well_, actually, I went to this arcade event in the city a few weeks ago and I saw Sasha again. She challenged me to a game of Pak-Rat and one thing led to another and now we're kinda… dating…" he replied sheepishly.  
Carly didn't know how to respond. She was happy that her brother had finally decided to date again, but she was saddened by the fact of how little she knew about anyone from her old life anymore.  
"Oh, well that's great!" She enthused.  
"Yeah, she's actually coming over tonight to have dinner with us. Do you mind?" Spencer asked as he let go of her hand and stood up to make his way to the kitchen.  
"Not at all. And Spence?"  
"Yeah?" he called back over his shoulder.  
"What are you _wearing_?" Carly asked in mock horror.  
Spencer looked down at his attire. "Oh, this? I got it from Socko's cousin; Leo."  
Carly raised her eyebrows in amusement. "I can tell. From the leotard. Which is currently glowing. With lights." She observed slowly.  
"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Spencer cried out in joy.  
"Spence, you're on fire." Carly continued slowly.  
"Thanks!"  
"No really. Your leotard's on fire." She sighed while reaching for the fire extinguisher.  
"What- OH!" he panicked as he smelt the smoke and spotted the fire coming from his back.  
Carly felt a wave of nostalgia as she extinguished the small blaze from Spencer's back, a sense of repetition of familiarity that can only be experienced by one who has repeated this action countless of times.  
"So, what are you making?" Carly finally asked as she waved her hand in front of her nose to lessen the smell of smoke.  
"I wanted to make spaghetti tacos, is that alright?"  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." She replied with a small smile.  
"Oh and since you're back here for your senior year, I was thinking that we can both go to Ridgeway High School to enrol you again. You can take a look around and you know, maybe meet a few people again?"  
"As long as you change into normal clothing then I'm in." Carly bargained.  
"Deal," Spencer agreed. "I'll go get changed." He said before leaving the kitchen and making his way to his room.  
She was excited and nervous at the same time. Her school in Italy was larger than Ridgeway, filled with culture and extravagant art pieces hung everywhere. She was terrified that Ridgeway would disappoint her, but that wouldn't happen right? Ridgeway was as 'home' as she felt for any educational purposes.  
Even so, who will she meet again?


	2. Chapter 2 - So What's new?

iCome Back to Seattle

A FANFICTION CONTINUATION FROM 'iCarly: iGoodbye'

WRITTEN BY allthegoodnamesaretakendamni t

NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENDED. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DAN SCHNEIDER.

CHAPTER TWO  
So… What's new?

Carly and Spencer finally managed to arrive at Ridgeway after his leotard caught on fire for the second time while he tried to change out of it. A feeling of nostalgia came over Carly as she laid eyes on the all too familiar complex of her old high school. When Carly was in Italy, her school had been called 'The Florentine Academy for the Gifted and Talented', not that anyone was particularly gifted or talented. It was just a name after all. But the Academy was far from Ridgeway, it possessed the classical elegance that only the Italians could have perfected. The floors were made from marble, and tall pillars stood dominantly around the property while Renaissance style art hung everywhere alongside tapestries on the tall imposing walls. It presented a Roman-like air of culture and high social standing that Carly fitted well into, but Ridgeway was just… _Ridgeway_. It was normal, and normal was just the way Carly liked it.

"Okay Carls, I'm going to go ahead and talk to Principal Franklin inside, so you just wait here okay?" Spencer said before he left Carly at the waiting room of the principal's office.

Carly nodded absentmindedly, nervous at what was to come of her time here.

It wasn't long before she heard an all-too familiar voice behind the door of the waiting room entrance.

"Yeah, yeah, principals office. Got it." Sam Puckett drawled sarcastically before she pushed the door open.

As if time stopped, the two girls saw each other and hesitated.

"Sam?" Carly whispered softly.

"Carly?" Sam whispered in return.

They paused before Carly sprung up with lightning speed and ran towards Sam, meeting her halfway as Sam had also sprinted towards Carly.

"CARLY SHAY!" Sam shrieked in joyful hysteria as she wrapped her arms as tight as possible around her long absent best friend.

"SAM PUCKETT!" Carly shrieked back while she hugged Sam in return.

They stayed there for a time, squealing, giggling and shrieking because they couldn't believe their eyes at the sight upon them.

"You're back Carls." Sam sniffled.

Carly pulled away slightly. "Are you _crying_?"

Sam frowned. "What? No… maybe… just a little…" she sheepishly admitted.

But it didn't matter to Carly. Sam may be a prideful person, and even an arrogant jerk at times, but she was her best friend. It didn't matter what Sam was like as long as they still get along with each other.

"Are you back for good?" Sam asked carefully while she led both of them towards the seats provided.

"Yeah, well until I finish college at least. Then I can do anything else I want to." Carly grinned.

"So does this mean that… iCarly's back on?" Sam asked excitedly.

Carly nodded vigorously. "U-huh."

"Yes!" Sam air-punched in pure joy and happiness. "I've been waiting for _so long _for this moment to happen."

"Same! I missed iCarly so much. Sometimes I even go to the site to check out our old videos…" Carly admitted sadly.

"I think a lot of other people did as well." Sam smiled.

They both stayed quiet while they reminisce the good old days of when iCarly was still active. All the random dancing, surprises and guest stars were something they'll always remember fondly of, regardless of anything.

"Enough sad things. How was Italy?" Sam asked brightly.

"Oh you know… _Italian_." Carly shrugged again.

Sam frowned. "That's a little mysterious, tell me more. How was the school?"

"It was… you know _grand _and all. Marble floors and statues, huge painting everywhere… It was fancy, but it wasn't Ridgeway," Carly smiled while she looked around the room. "God I miss this place."

Sam chuckled. "And how were the boys?"

Carly hesitated. "Well, they were gorgeous and all. But I do miss American guys a lot."

Sam had noticed the hesitation in Carly's voice, but she knew better than to question about it at this very moment so instead she ignored it… for now.

"So how did you end up in here anyway?" Carly frowned. "What did you do?"

This time it was Sam's turn to hesitate. "Uh… nothing… much…"

"Sam," Carly warned forcefully.

She sighed. "Oh, all right. But to my defense it was nothing new-"

"_Sam_." Carly repeated again, this time she raised her voice a little louder.

"Ugh, _fine_. Ms. Briggs was yelling at me for not doing homework, so I told her that she'll never get married with those pointy boobs of hers."

"Sam!" Carly chastised (but secretly she was always amused at Sam's infamous troubles).

"What? You know it's true." Sam defended.

Carly simply laughed. "So, has anything else happened since I left? Have your eyes on anyone?" Carly wagged her eyebrows while also gently nudging Sam with her elbows.

"Um… actually… I got a boyfriend…" Sam informed Carly while she fidgeted with her hands and stared at her lap.

Carly stopped dead in her tracks. It was one thing that Spencer got a girlfriend, but _Sam_. What's next, Gibby's going to claim that he's married? Oh wait, he was already married to Baggles… never mind. The point is that Carly was pretty much out of the loop…

I guess it's fair since Carly wasn't exactly being a good friend when she didn't really keep in contact with anyone other than Spencer…

"Tell me, what's his name?" Carly finally asked in a cheerful manner.

"His name is Jack Harrison, and he's from England." Sam replied.

"England! _Ooh_!" Carly enthused.

"Yeah, he's a famous star on Splashface. Oh! And he's got a twin, his name is Finn!"

Carly hesitated. "Oh, I dunno. I'm not really looking for someone to date at the moment…"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Carls, don't knock it till you try it."

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Carly insisted.

Sam raised an inquisitive eyebrow. '_Did something happen in Italy?_' she wondered curiously.

But before Sam could say anything else, the door to Principal Franklin's office opened and out Spencer walked out.

"Oh, Sam! Hello there." Spencer greeted cheerily.

"Heyo to you too Spence." Sam saluted.

"Miss Puckett, you can come in now," Principal Franklin ordered behind Spencer before he turned to Carly. "Hello and welcome back Miss Shay."

"Hi Principal Franklin." Carly greeted half-heartedly.

"Uh, listen Carls. How about I meet you at Groovy Smoothies in about two hours, we'll catch up there 'kay? And if I'm not there in half an hour, then I'll see you back at your place?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah sure." Carly agreed before Sam was led away to the office.

"Had a fun time catching up with Sam? Principal Franklin and I could hear the two of you from inside." Spencer grinned cheekily.

"Hah, yeah." Carly smiled.

Spencer frowned. "What's wrong Carls, you seem a little odd."

"What? Oh nothing really… I just realize that I don't know much about… everyone really. I've been so out of touch, it's like I missed everything I was meant to be a part of here." Carly admitted sadly.

Spencer put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We all missed you Carls. We wished that we could still be a part of your world, and now we are again.

So cheer up, everything's going to be all fine again."

Carly faked a smile and looked up at Spencer. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Spence."

"'Atta girl. Now, who's ready to go for a little shopping?"

Two hours had passed in a blur and Carly suddenly found herself in front of Groovy Smoothies. Apart from a few minor decoration changes, the smoothie shop still remained the same as how Carly remembered it. She took a deep breath before she pushed the door open, only to be welcomed by the sight of a full house.

"Gosh it's busy." She said to herself.

"'EY, YA WANT SOME BAGELS?!" a familiar voice boomed across the room.

Carly spotted the recognizable figure of T-Bo, with his long mane of dreadlocks dangling as usual while he held a long large stick with bagels held on to it.

She smiled. Carly searched around until she found an empty seat at the corner of the room before she made her way to it. Sitting down, she was immediately greeted by the sight of the everpresent icon of T-Bo, the man who lived across her apartment with the Benson's.

"'EY MISSY, YA WANT SOME—CARLY?!" T-Bo took a double take when he saw Carly.

"Hi T-Bo." She grinned.

T-Bo dropped his whole stick on the ground and took Carly in his arms, surprising nearby bystanders around them.

"GIRLY YOU'RE BACK!" he shrieked.

Carly winced from his loud voice. "Yes T-Bo I'm back. But can you please set me down? I can't breathe!" Carly choked.

T-Bo set her down and grinned down. "You back for good?"

Carly nodded while she tugged at her clothes to make sure that nothing was messed up.

"It's good to have you back girl! Anyway," T-Bo bent down to the floor to pick up the stick of bagels. "You want some bagels?"

Carly looked horrified. "From the _floor_?"

T-Bo looked at the stick and back at Carly. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"It's been on the _floor_." Carly repeated.

"So?"

"No!" Carly yelled.

T-Bo raised his hands up in defeat. "Okay! Fine, you win… today."

Carly looked at him worriedly as he walked away, sensing a long lasting battle every time she walks into the Groovy Smoothies. '_Here we go again_', she thought.

She waited, and waited, and waited. She pulled out her Pear Phone 7 and checked for new messages—until she remembered that it was a new phone and that she still hadn't gotten Sam's new phone number. Carly sighed in annoyance, everything was so out of place now that she's come back.

"Oh Freddie, you're so funny!" she heard someone giggle.

Carly's head snapped up towards the front entrance to see the familiar figure of Freddie Benson.

Her breath hitched when she saw that he wasn't alone. In fact, he was holding hands with another girl, and they seem so… _happy_.

Carly's heart ached when she realized that it was most likely his new girlfriend.

She began to resent her time away; she had missed two years of events that could have been rightfully hers. But at the same time, she didn't regret spending two quality years with her long absent father in Italy.

"Maddie, you're so cute." Freddie chuckled as he wrapped and arm around the girl's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Carly's heart tightened further in sorrow, and that was when Carly decided that she needed to get out as soon as possible.

"T-Bo!" she hissed loudly.

T-Bo, standing not two meters away, turned to her.

"You want some bagels now?" he asked.

She looked at him with an incredulous expression. "No! I need your help."

"I'm listening."

"I need to get out of here without getting noticed."

T-Bo lifted and eyebrow. "By who?"

Carly motioned discreetly towards Freddie and mystery girl near the entrance of the shop.

When Carly looked back, she saw an odd expression cross T-Bo's face. It was as if he had shown signs of pain and regret, if not guilt as well.

"Ah… I get it."

"So can you?"

T-Bo thought about it. "If you buy a bagel-"

"_T-BO!_" she snarled in annoyance.

Again, he held up his hands in defeat. "Okay! Okay, but you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered as she begin to rise from her stool and walk behind T-Bo.

"Here, hide behind this bagel stick." T-Bo ordered.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay!" Carly complied hesitantly, unsure that his plans would work.

"Okay, just slowly move towards the entrance and I'll cover for you." T-Bo whispered before they began to move.

"Hey man! Can I get a bagel?" Someone from across the room called out.

"NOT NOW!" T-Bo yelled angrily.

"T-Bo, you're blowing our cover!" Carly hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized profoundly.

As they neared the entrance, Carly's heart hammered inside her chest and she began to feel her palms sweat.

"Hey T-Bo," Freddie suddenly greeted as both T-Bo and Carly froze in their places.

"Uh, hey Freddie." T-Bo replied nervously.

Freddie looked at T-Bo and the un-identifiable person behind the bagel stick.

"Ah… what are you doing?" Freddie asked inquisitively.

"What? Oh—Uh, nothing you need to worry about." T-Bo quickly replied, slowly pushing Carly towards the entrance.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked again.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be sure?" T-Bo replied again.

"Because you have-" Freddie began.

"FREDDIE I SWEAR YOU STOLE MY SHAMPOO AGAIN!" T-Bo exploded randomly in the midst of his nervousness.

Freddie looked taken back. "What? No!" he denied.

"LIAR!" T-Bo yelled again before he gave Carly a final shove towards the door while managing to distract Freddie from noticing Carly.

Carly breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it outside. She could hear the faint arguing of T-Bo and Freddie back inside the shop. But Carly couldn't care less, because at that moment she just wanted to lie in bed, eat a tub of ice cream and watch sad movies while crying her eyes out.

That was when she sprinted back to her apartment, abandoning all plans with Sam.

For the first time since Italy, Carly felt so utterly alone in the world.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A NOTE FROM ****ALLTHECOOLNAMESARETAKENDAMNI T**

_Dear esteemed readers,_

_I have thought about doing this little introduction for a while now and was finally persuaded by a friend to do so. _

_So first of all: Hello. _

_Nice to meet you, how are you? Good? That's great. _

_With all niceties aside, I would like to say that I am terribly happy that I have gotten reviews and favourites from people regarding my story __'iCome Back to Seattle – an iCarly fanfiction'__. I am honoured and truly words cannot describe the humbleness I feel to have my story read. _

_Originally I only wrote this because a friend (M.K.) asked me to, otherwise I wouldn't have even thought about it. But he made me anyways, and you have him and yourself to thank for spreading the publicity of this story around. _

_And of course here comes the bad news. _

_Unfortunately this story will be on a hiatus for a while, as I am currently in a different country than my 'home soil' per say. I will definitely continue this story, but I cannot do so until the second half of January 2013 as I have personal/family issues to deal with. With all due respect, I beg for all of your patience and in turn I shall update the next chapter. _

_I would like to wish everyone a very merry Christmas and a very happy New Year while I am absent from this community. _

_A thousand apologies._

_Sincerely yours,_

_**Allthecoolnamesaretakendamni t**_

_(On an off note, I would greatly appreciate more reviews on this story and how I can continue to improve it and make it up to its expected standards). _


	4. AUTHOR UPDATE

AUTHOR UPDATE:

Hi guys!

I hope you had a fantastic Christmas and New Years, but this is just a real quick update.

I just wanted to say that I've made a Facebook page under the name of 'Allthecoolnamesaretakendamni t' (no space between the 'i' and the 't' at the end) and that it is run by myself and another friend – the friend who convinced me to write 'iCome Back to Seattle' in the first place.

On this page, it will include:

Chapter updates status

Author messages (so I wouldn't have to have the task of manually uploading it on to )

Personal information

Questions from me to you guys (so as to improve on the story)

And a direct contact between me and my readers (in case you have questions or suggestions or hate... I don't know, whatever you want to say)

And more!

So go ahead on Facebook (if you have an account) and 'like' the page for more news on my story(s)!

Don't forget to share with your iCarly loving friends about this new page!

Best regards,

_allthecoolnamesaretakendamni t_


	5. Chapter 3 - Concerning Girlfriends and

iCome Back to Seattle

A FANFICTION CONTINUATION FROM 'iCarly: iGoodbye'

WRITTEN BY allthegoodnamesaretakendamni t

NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENDED. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DAN SCHNEIDER.

CHAPTER THREE  
Concerning Girlfriends and such

Carly laid in bed, gently wiping away the silent tears that had escaped from her glistening eyes. It had undeniably hurt to see Freddie with someone else, though also undeniably selfish that Carly couldn't help but feel this way. And if she thought about it more, it had also hurt to see that Spencer and Sam move on. But what could she have done? And what right does Carly have to feel sad when she herself have not been a good friend herself? '_They deserve to be happy'_, she chastised herself. These conflicting emotions were like a raging war inside her head, with her more selfish side winning over.

Carly heard the front door open up and Spencer's laugh immediately filled the whole apartment while she heard a faint feminine voice giggle. No doubt Sasha Striker had arrived for tonight's dinner. Carly was glad that no one was home when she herself had arrived, but now was the time to make an appearance in front of the new girlfriend. Sitting up on her bed, she wiped away the last tears and took deep breaths before checking her reflection in the mirror and leaving her room. Walking down the hall she could hear the couple's laughter louder and louder as she neared them.

"There she is! My little sister." Spencer announced happily when he spotted her.

"Hi," she greeted shyly.

"Where were you? I was about to call you." Spencer said as he hugged her lovingly.

"Oh I was taking a nap, sorry." Carly replied carelessly in the hopes that he won't notice her slightly puffy eyes.

And he didn't or if he did he ignored it because he turned to Sasha and smiled. "You still remember Carly, right?"

The beautiful black haired woman smiled. "Of course, she's still as cute as I remember her."

"Oh stop it." This time, it was Carly's turn to giggle.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind Carls, but I took the liberty to invite Sam and Freddie as well. I heard they're bringing their significant other's with them." Spencer grinned.

Carly's heart stopped for a second before it began to slam itself against the wall of her chest because she was taking so much caution to not see Freddie and Maddie again.

"Carls?"

"Yeah, that's okay. It'll be fun." She replied and faked a bright smile.

Spencer looked joyfully at his sister. "That's a relief, for a second there I thought that you didn't want to see them."

She laughed it off nervously and turned away before asking, " Don't be ridiculous. When are they coming?"

"Oh, they should be here by-"

He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell and Carly mentally shrieked. Was it Sam? Or worse, _Freddie_?

"Carls can you open it for me? I have to get these spaghetti tacos ready." Spencer called out while he moved about in the kitchen.

"Sure..." she replied hesitantly before slowly moving towards the door.

Oh how she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

When she finally reached the door the doorbell rang again followed by a knock, implying the impatience of the guest to be answered to. With one last deep breath,

Carly opened the door only to reveal the surprisingly tall figure of Gibby and his adorable little brother Guppy beside him.

"Carly you're back!" Gibby cried out in joy.

Guppy the lovable eight year old now slightly taller than Carly's waist simply hugged Carly (or at least _tried _to) and smiled. This was followed by Gibby swiftly wrapping his huge arms around both Carly and Guppy and giving them a ginormous bear hug, one similar to the one Spencer gave Carly earlier.

"Aw, you guys!" she laughed happily.

It was nice to not have any drama when it concerned the Gibson family. Thy were simple, sweet and unassuming; in other words _uncomplicated_.

"Come on in guys! We've got spaghetti tacos coming up!" Spencer called out from behind.

"Oh sweet, you haven't made any in _ages_." Gibby grinned while also allowing himself to move in further into the apartment.

"Happy Birthday!" Guppy chimed with a toothy smile.

"It's not my birthday Guppy," Carly laughed as she closed the door. "But thank you."

When Gibby neared Spencer, they both looked at each other in a serious manner before bursting out in loud battle cries simultaneously.

"GIBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-_ah_!" Spencer bellowed while stretching his arms wide open.

"SPENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E-_ah_!" Gibby cried in the same manner.

They both ran into each other and battled it out in a hug war while everyone else watched in an amused manner.

"GUPPY!" Guppy cried out while he took off his shirt and ran towards the hug-fest before joining it vigorously.

_Aww,_ Carly thought to herself.

Gibby broke out of the en-masse of tangled arms, leaving Spencer to hug Guppy with passion while Gibby himself finally spotted the figure of Sasha Striker. In an act to seem cool, Gibby quickly slipped off his shirt and slung it over his shoulder before walking towards Sasha with swagger that deemed him as a 'try-hard'.

"Why hello there, I didn't see you before." Gibby purred.

Sasha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "We meet again." Was the only thing she said.

"Indeed." He copied her stance while also dropping his shirt to the ground.

Finally, Sasha smiled and pinched both of Gibby's cheeks and cooed, "Naww, you're still so _cute_!"

"Oh, _come on_!" he groaned in annoyance.

"Gibby, as much as I appreciate you taking off your shirt in my house – it is a free country after all – I would prefer it if you don't do it in front of my girlfriend." Spencer called out while still hugging Guppy.

The doorbell rang again and before she could stop herself, Carly opened the door to reveal Sam and two ridiculously handsome boys behind her.

"Carly! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to Groovy Smoothies today, Principal Franklin gave me a particularly long speech today." Sam hastily apologized while she hugged Carly.

"That's okay," Carly responded while hugging her back.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Sam grinned as she pulled back from the hug. "This is Jack and Finn Harrison. As you can see they're twins, and Jack's my boyfriend while Finn is _single_." She wagged her eyebrows when she said the last part.

"Hi." The twins said simultaneously.

Carly greeted them back but not before trying to determine the differences between the two guys. That was when she noticed the energetic joker-like aura that Jack gives off while Finn gives off a more reserved and calm feeling.

"Sam!" Spencer greeted as he neared the little group that had formed at the front door.

"Spencer! I want you to meet my boyfriend and his twin brother."

"Twins eh?" Spencer asked, clearly fascinated.

"Hello sir, you must be the charming Spencer that Sam's been talking about. My name's Jack Harrison." Jack stretched his hand out while he waited for Spencer to shake it.

"And they're British!" Spencer exclaimed as he shook Jack's hand.

"And my name's Finn Harrison, sir. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The quieter twin spoke while he also shook Spencer's hand.

"They called me '_sir_'! I like you guys already." Spencer grinned.

"Have you met Gibby?" Carly quipped.

The twins looked at Carly and smiled casually. "Oh yes, he's in some of our classes. Lovely chap, interesting really." Jack replied.

Sam snorted. "He's interesting alright. Just not the right kind."

"Hey!" Gibby approached them, shirt still vacant.

"Living young, wild and free ey Gibby?" Jack smirked.

"You know it." Gibby winked.

"Oh, come in guys. I want you to meet my girlfriend Sasha Striker." Spencer finally cut in.

"Sasha Striker? The former Pak-Rat champion?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yep, she's my girl." Spencer admitted proudly.

"That's awesome!"

"Hey Carls, when is Freddie and Maddie coming?" Sam asked Carly discreetly.

Carly's breath hitched as she merely shrugged.

Sam frowned. It was odd that Carly would act this way, isn't she excited to see Freddie after her long absence?

"Anyway as I was saying we're just waiting for two more people – _three _if Mrs. Benson decides to come, but Freddie and Maddie should be here any second now." Spencer informed everyone.

Carly's heart sped as she dreaded the moment she would have to face Freddie once more. The nearly unwanted encounter at the Groovy Smoothies earlier today was awkward enough, she didn't need-

The doorbell rang and Carly's heart stopped for a second before it began it's fast rhythmic beats.

"Carly, could you answer that?" Spencer asked.

"Uh... Yeah, sure..." She muttered before beginning her path of dread.

What would he say? Surely he hadn't seen her trying to run? Who was this Maddie person and how on Earth did they end up together?

When Carly turned the door handle and opened the door, she was faced with the picture perfect image of the perfect couple. Freddie the always-attending boyfriend and Maddie the loving and patient girlfriend. They both held each other with care and love while they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

That was until Freddie looked up to see the face of the girl who left two years ago, the one that got away, the girl who he had fallen in love all those years ago and the girl who will always have a special place in his heart.

Carly Shay. She was back.

And what a horrid time considering he was still in love with her, yet he had dedicated himself to another.

"Carly?" he asked in surprise.

To Freddie, Carly's smile was casual and easy. But to Carly herself, her smile was painful and forced. It had nearly killed her to see the two people standing in front of her.

"Hello Freddie, come on in." Carly had said.

And to Freddie, those words were like a dagger in his heart. No '_I've missed you_'s, or '_It's good to see you_'s, and not even a mention of Maddie standing besides him looking curiously at the two. It was just a greeting and an invitation.

Those words stung in Freddie's heart.

It was as if he had lost Carly from a friend to a stranger.

It was as if he had never had Carly from the beginning.

It was painful, because unbeknownst to her he still loved her deeply. And unbeknownst to him _she _still loved him.

And yet, they've never felt so far and so distant from each other.

As if before that moment, they had never existed to each other.

They were lost from each other.

**Hi guys! **

**So this is just a quick message-  
**

**Ta-da! I updated!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter, and I appreciate the patience that you had to endure. Thank you. **

**Also, I made a facebook page under the name of 'Allthecoolnamesaretakendamni t' (with no space between the 'i' and the 't' at the end). It has chapter updates, personal notes, and news concerning this story! And occasionally I'll ask you guys questions on how you want this story to go in order to improve - so you can be a part of creating what happens next in this story!**

**:D Isn't that cool? **

**Anyway, head on to facebook and go 'like' my page and share it to your iCarly loving friends ;)**

**Thank you for reading as always.**

**Sincerely,**

_**allthecoolnamesaretakendamni t **_


End file.
